


Perfect Match

by PeterPan1061



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Lay - Freeform, Loey - Freeform, M/M, Model!Chanyeol, Popstar!Yixing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterPan1061/pseuds/PeterPan1061
Summary: Yixing prepared a big surprise for Chanyeol.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Perfect Match

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope my English is improving.  
> Let me know if there’s any wrong sentences and click my page for more Chanxing stories. *wink*

♥️

The first show of this year's Fashion Week. Everything is ready…

“Where’s Loey? Anyone catch an eye on him?”

“Get Loey up here! It’s his turn! Please please please!”

The music is deafening and the controller is Shouting on his walkie-talkie. Staffs with follow the instruction from their headphones and quickly search the background for traces of Chanyeol and jostle him toward the stage entrance.

The stylist fixes his hair for one last time to make sure he looks perfect, then he pats his shoulder, “Lovely. Now go! Watch your step and show yourself.”

The moment Chanyeol is on the runway, his eyes squint slightly because ofthe flashes. But he quickly adjusts and steps out.

As the show’s openning model, he couldn't afford any mistakes.

/one weeks ago/

Chanyeol spreads out his suitcase on the floor, takes out his bag of important papers and throws it in, and pulls out his clothes lies them on the bed one by one, frowning miserably.

He picks up two suits and asks the man at the bay window, “Which one looks better on me?”

“Anything looks good on you.”

Mr. Supermodel, who is rather fastidious about his own fashion standards, sighes, feeling that he shouldn't have bothered asking the advice of a man who basically doesn’t care about fashion at all.

Yixing cups his chin and looks at his lover who is choosing the perfect outfit, and then he impatiently holds out his hand to him, “Come here and give me a hug. I only get three hours before I go to the airport.”

Chanyeol goggled at him, “I thought you’re leaving tomrrow!”

“Didn't I tell you my schedule has changed?” Yixing smirks wickedly, “You were so exthausted last night that you totally forgot what I said.”

Chanyeol drops the clothes and throw himself to Yixing, poking his dimple, “You’re the one to talk? I told you NOT to leave marks in any conspicuous place, the makeup stylist would kill me if they are hard to cover.”

Yixing kisses him dearly, wrapping him in his arms. “Babe…”

Chanyeol loves Yixing but also finds him very annoying, he throws his arms around Yixing's neck and asked, “Are you sure you don't want to go with me?”

“I don’t have choice, duty calls…”

Chanyeol nuzzles Yixing’s cheek and tries to being adorable, “You can come after your work. There's still a week to go anyway.”

Yixing quips, “Are you gonna cry not seeing me in the audience?”

Chanyeol pouts, “It’s my first show this year, I want you to be here with me.”

Yixing sighes helplessly, “I’ll try my best. But there’s a better chance that I won’t make it.”

“All right…”

Feeling Chanyeol’s getting upset, Yixing puts him closer and whisperes in his ears. “Don’t be sad, baby. We only have three hours left…let’s do something funny, hum?”

/four days ago/

Seeing the instagram of Yixing filming a magazine’s anniversary cover with an actress, Chanyeol tears the badge off his denim jacket in frustration.

He hasn't even filmed any cover with Yixing yet!

**_1 new message_ **

Chanyeol checks the message that Yixing sends to him. It’s a photo of Yixing wearing bright red coat and a black turtleneck, and had his hair dyed in golden brown.

He’s extremely handsome but I’ll just ignore his message.

Chanyeol mutters something like ‘what's so good about this? I also have a lot of good-looking model friends to take photos with in few days later’ whereas he set s this photo up as a screensaver.

Yixing sees the returned feed shows as ‘read’ but he didn’t get any reply. He pokes the little monkey emoji that he set up for Chanyeol.

His agent shows him the selected photo board, Yixing waves his hand to let the photographer decide, and then points to his ring finger with inquiring eyes.

His agent gives him an OK sign then walks away with the photo board.

At this time Yixing’s cell phone vibes.

_**1 new message** _

__

_**“Humph!”** _

/two days ago/

With a mix of contrasting colors and a classic Tommy look, Chanyeol steps into the spotlight with sunglasses.

Smiling charmingly at all of the cameras, Chanyeol is then led into the car by the staff.

He takes off the sunglasses and sends a message to his boyfriend.

**_“Just arrived London.”_ **

Considering of the time difference, Chanyeol didn’t expect any reply from Yixing. He decides to take a nap on the way back to hotel so that he can grab some drinks with his friends later night.

And surprisingly Yixing replys in a moment.

**_“Don’t go clubbing.”_ **

Chanyeol rolls his eyes and replys, **_“What’s the meaning of being at London not go clubbing?”_**

****

**_“Then leave early. Do not stay up all night.”_ **

****

**_“Okay mom…What are you doing?”_ **

**_“Ready for bed. There's an exhibition of Chaumet tomorrow.”_ **

****

**_“Oh…So you can’t come here right?”_ **

****

**_“I’m really sorry babe.”_ **

****

**_“That’s okay. Have a good rest. I’m about to sleep in hotel for the whole afternoon due to the jetlag.”_ **

He’s cute.

Yixing smiles softly. By this time his hair has returned to black, casually pushed back, and he is wearing only a bathrobe, leaning back on the leather seat with a glass of wine.

A flight attendant comes over with a hot towel, “Mr. Zhang, your plane is about to take off. Please fasten your seat belts. The flight is from Paris to London. The estimated time is two hours. Have a nice trip.”

“Thanks.”

/today/

There is a burst of applause in the audience area for Chanyeol's appearance. Chanyeol wants to wink at the audience area that is applauding for him, or flies a kiss or something, but it’s clearly not Victoria's Secret, so he has to keep a straight face to show his professionalism.

Unaware of what is going on in the dimly lit under stage, Mr. Supermodel, who is in the spotlight, is walking on the runway as cool as if someone owes him $50 million.

In an unobtrusive corner of the audience seat sits a man. As if the position is not low-key enough, his lower face is obscured by a black collar, revealing only cobalt blue eyes and a high arched nose.

The audience seem curious about the mysterious man, but their eyes are quickly drawn to the models on the runway.

With one leg up and his hands naturally cross on his knees, his eyes follows the person onstage until he sees him walk into the backstage.

A staff pats him on his shoulder.

“We got Lay here. He’s on the move. Let’s help him sneak into the backstage.”

“Loey still doesn't know?” Another staff is surprised when he hands Yixing a black baseball cap.

Yixing puts a finger to his lips, “Do not ruin the surprise.”

Backstage, Chanyeol is struggling to pull the sweater off his neck. He feels he is about to suffocating. So why do artists design clothes that are so hard to take off?

“Loey! Need you NOW! You’ll go first!”

“What?” Chanyeol frowns at the stage controller, “Peter would be the first, he’s got the burberry suits.”

“No no no, you go. Now dress up quickly! Hurry up!” The staff doesn’t explain anything, “Okay guys, now we need you to start line up.”

Chanyeol is totally at loss when he is pushed to the entrance. He looks inquiringly at Peter, who is somehow walking behind him in line. Peter gives him a lovely wink, which makes him even more confused.

Until the stage controller begins to count down, he heard someone shout, “Lay's ready! Let's get him on stage!”

Lay? Zhang Yixing?

What the hell…?

Chanyeol is stunned.

There is a familiar prelude, and through the LED screen in the backstage he spots Yixing is standing on a lifting platform, his face expressionless but gentle. The stage effect makes him appear to be in the Milky Way, with stars falling on his shoulders.

The audience, who has been cheering and applauding for Lay's appearance, quiet down in a moment, seemingly stunned by his aura, holding their breath as they waits for his performance.

“Now go and join your prince charming, honey.” The staff pushes Chanyeol slightly to make him to move.

HOLY SHIT.

Chanyeol can’t suppress the heart burst out of the surprise.

The moment spotlight hits his body, Chanyeol feels his cheek quickly warming up, and his eye are wet a bit.

When chanyeol passes him, Yixing looks at him as if there were only two of them in the world. Probably in order not to be recognized, yixing still wears clothes with high collars and even wears cobalt blue contacts, which he usually hates so much.

Yixing is kinda worried that Chanyeol would cry. If he smashed the sign of the famous model because of his appearance, he would kneel down on the keyboard back home…

Chanyeol finishes his runway professionally, though he clearly looks nervous.

Once back in the background, chanyeol runs to the LED and stares at the person on the screen. Seemingly knowing that Chanyeol would see him, Yixing gives the camera a smirk and a wink. He’s just so in love with Yixing’s flamboyant image on stage.

Other models backstage are also in a bit of a flutter, whispering about the hot pop star who shows up suddenly.

The microphone is handed to Chanyeol, “Didn’t expect that?”

Chanyeol answers reporters' questions incoherently.

“I…I didn’t know that he’ll come, he said that he has an exhibition to participate.”

“Why didn't anyone tell me? I think it's a surprise…Of course I'm happy!”

“Well…He's actually very romantic…”

After his proformance, Yixing heads back to the backsatge. He is surrounded by models and staffs immediately.

Everyone is desperate to take a picture with him. And Chanyeol feels a little jealous seeing his hot boyfriend attracts the attention of pretty boys and girls.

Finally done photographing and autographing, Yixing refuses several numbers from beautiful models and then he walks to Chanyeol directly.

“Miss me?” He put his arms around Chanyeol’s waist and whispers in his ear.

People around them let out a “awww” teasing sound, Chanyeol blushes again. He pushes Yixing sheepishly, but is given a kiss on cheek instead.

Now he can hear poeple whistling.

Reporters are willing to takre some photos of couple in love. The popstar/supermodel duo has always kept a low profile. This is probably the first time the media capturs their PDA for so long.

Chanyeol drags Yixing into a locker room and didn't dare to jump on him until he is sure there is no one around.

Yixing pats his buttock and buries his face in Chanyeol's neck and kisses his shoulder several times. “Baby, you look gorgeous today.”

Chanyeol hums in a cute way, “I look gorgeous all the time.”

“And I bet you can be more gorgeous without those clothes…”

Chanyeol's body shudders a bit, and he can feel that the hands on his buttocks are getting lustful. “Don't mess around,”he says, “Gosha is going to take the curtain call with me.”

“That’s why I like teasing you,” Yixing laughs, “Don’t panic. You know I won't bother you while you are working.”

“I really can’t tell if you are joking or not.” Chanyeol feels relaxed again and hangs himself loosely on Yixing, “You’d better not to give your number to anyone.”

“Why? What if the designers want me to be their ambassador?”

“There’s no why. And male designers are almosy gay. Also your legs are not long enough to wear the trousers they design.”

Yixing couldn't help pinching Chanyeol's face, but seeing how much thinner Chanyeol's face is, Yixing feels his heart aches. “Fine. I’ll let you win this time. I won't give anyone my number, happy?”

Chanyeol nods in satisfaction and gives him a sweet kiss, “I need to change my clothes, see you later love.”

As soon as Chanyeol leaves, Yixing immediately calls the staff, “Is everything ready?”

“No no no not yet,” The answers awkwardly, “Loey’s here all the time so we didn’t finish the…”

Before he could finish, Yixing is grabbed by someone else and made to walk to the audience area. Yixing truns back to make a “hurry up” mouth gesture and then smiles as the cameras flashes.

After the last show, the designer lead Chanyeol out for the curtain call. Then the stage controller informs all the models and performers go together on the stage.

Yixing touches the position of his chest to make sure the ring, which is made in Paris, is there in good condition.

And he feels a little nervous now. The staff gives him an “everything's fine” look. He nods and walks over to Chanyeol.

People are dancing along the music to celebrate. Gosha gives Chanyeol back to his boyfriend, “He’s all yours now.”

Chanyeol beams a sheepishly smile, but he’s always the most confident one on the stage, so he tangles their fingers together natually, “I’m glad you are here.”

“Of course I'll be there for you when you need me.”

Chanyeol’s heart melt. He wants to jump on Yixing and kiss him right away but there are too many people and they are on the stage. He hopes that time would move faster so that they could hurry back to the hotel.

Shortly later, Chanyeol is pulled by other models to take photos togther. Smiling fondly, Yixing waves at him to show that he doesn’t mind being alone for a while.

The stage cotroller begins to count down. “Firework standing by, everyone!”

Some models fly some kisses to Yixing as an encouragement. Chanyeol catches an eye on that and makes a grumpy face to Yixing.

“Are they flirting with you?”

Yixing shrugs, “Blame me for my charm.”

Chanyeol pokes his dimple, “Shame on you. What have you just promised to me? Huh?”

“Won’t break any promises to my husband.”

Chanyeol blushes, “I haven’t marry you yet!”

“Would you?”

“I don’t know. You havn’t proposed me yet.”

Suddenly, there is a loud sound. Fireworks burst into the sky from behind the stage, sparking a blaze of fireworks. Golden streamers and rose petals falling from the sky, accompanied by the sound of fireworks cannons.

Chanyeol takes a step back in shock, only to see the people around him smiling encouracingly at him.

What’s this about?

Chanyeol is a little flustered so he reaches out to his boyfriend, only to find Yixing kneeling on one knee. His shoulders are full of petals.

Yixing has removed his colored contact already, and his dark eyes look like deep ocean, calm and gentle, yet like a storm brewing.

He takes Chanyeol’s hand, kisses his finger softly, and then takes a velvet box from his pocket. A diamond ring glittering in it.

“Now I’m proposing. Marry me? Please say yes.”

The next day's headlines.

**_HE SAID YES -- Lay and Loey are getting married!!_ **

  
  


Fin.


End file.
